flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mothman
First meeting On the evening of November 15, 1966, two young couples drove past an abandoned TNT factory a few miles from the town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia. They then saw two bright spots near the entrance to the plant and, intrigued, stopped the car. They realized that these lights were the eyes of an animal, "of a human form, but larger, about two meters, with large wings folded against his back." When this creature started to move, they panicked and ran away. What happened next depends on the source consulted: according to some, they found the animal a little further down the road, which appeared "greyish and walking on sturdy legs with an unsteady gait". She then flew off and pursued the car while hovering and screaming, although she was traveling at 160 km/h. In other versions, this second encounter is not mentioned and the creature chased the car as soon as it left the factory of TNT. They eventually saw the creature near Point Pleasant and, terrified, told Sheriff Millard Halstead's deputy what they saw. Other observations In the months that followed, several others said they saw the Mothman. The day after the first sighting, three people reportedly saw her in the evening while visiting friends living near the factory. One of the witnesses, Ms. Bennett, described the creature as "tall and gray with bright red eyes," who "would have been lying on the ground and slowly rising." While the witnesses telephoned the police, the creature would have watched them through the window. On 24 November, four people said they saw him fly over the TNT factory area. On the 25th, a witness driving on Route 62, just north of the plant, said he saw the creature standing in a field, then opening his wings and pursuing his car as he drove toward Point Pleasant. On the 26th, a woman said she saw her in her garden in Charleston, but she was gone by the time her brother-in-law left the house. On the 27th, the Mothman reportedly chased a young woman near Mason and was later seen by two children in St. Albans. Other occurrences of the Mothman continued to be reported throughout 1967 but virtually ceased after the collapse of the Silver Bridge, a bridge linking the city of Point Pleasant to that of Kanauga, which killed 46 people. This event led some to believe that the Mothman was a harbinger of this disaster or was responsible for this accident. The investigation into the causes of the collapse, however, attributed it to overloading the bridge, combined with poor maintenance and a few millimeter defects in an eyebar of one of the suspension chains. There is also a resemblance between the Mothman and creatures observed in England, such as the winged creature observed in 1963 by John Flaxton or the Cornish Owlman. Creature Descriptions Many elements are common in all descriptions of the creature. She is always described as being tall, gray or black and winged, with no clearly visible head. Some testimonies describe the creature as having red and bright eyes, located at the top of its trunk. According to others, the eyes only reflected the light, like reflex reflectors. The original information was published by Paul Binocle on http://www.paranormal-encyclopedie.com/wiki/Articles/Mothman. All rights go to him and the website. Category:Cryptids